Five Ways Lucky Spencer Could Have Died Recently
by Bryan Greenberg
Summary: As the title says, a few ways in which Lucky could have died in his recent scenes. ONESHOT.


**AN: **This is for the Sam fan in me that was super pissed at Lucky today. These are meant to be jokey and light hearted, so I hope no one takes offense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own General Hospital or any of its characters.

* * *

**Five Ways Lucky Spencer Could Have Died Recently**

**

* * *

  
**

**1. **

Lucky loved all the time he got to spend with his family recently. As terrifying as Jake's kidnapping had been, family time was one good thing that had come from it.

He couldn't help but smile as he and Cam played catch while they waited for the parade of lights to start. Elizabeth was looking on and smiling as she laid out her brownies for them to enjoy later.

He absently noted that Cam seemed to have gotten stronger lately, and his throws were actually getting all the way to his father as they played. Lucky didn't notice that he was slowly inching towards the water with each throw. Because of that, he was taken by surprise when he leaned back to catch a particularly strong throw and fell into the water.

Elizabeth screamed as she heard his head clunk on a rock and noticed that Lucky did not seem to be surfacing. She looked around frantically for someone to help, but there wasn't a hero in sight. She sobbed as she noticed the few air bubbles where he had fallen in slowly stopped coming. He never resurfaced.

Cam looked between his screaming mother and the water interestedly before grabbing a brownie from the plate and taking a bite.

**2.**

Jason just looked at the idiot in front of him. He'd actually been keeping tabs on Sam. He'd talked to people in the building? He was watching her? The idiot obviously didn't know the woman he was dating at all.

Lucky was pacing all over the apartment, making accusations and demanding explanations. He just wouldn't leave, even after it became clear that Jason wasn't going to tell him anything. If Sam wanted him to know what was going on, she would tell him.

When it became clear that the little weasel was not going to just leave, Jason, never one to waste time, decided to do something productive while he kept talking. He'd noticed earlier that his gun had needed some cleaning, so he pulled it out and sat down at the desk, not noticing that Spinelli had been messing with it earlier, using it as a prop as he tried to get himself off, and the safety had been left off.

BANG!

Jason looked up and saw blood seeping from the hole in Lucky's temple.

"Oops." He shrugged and called Cody to get someone to clean up the mess in his apartment.

**3.**

Sam stared at Lucky. He'd gone to talk to Jason about her? She knew she didn't really have the right to judge, because she had gone to Elizabeth behind his back at the same time. But this sort of attempt to control her is exactly why she had gone to Elizabeth in the first place. She knew right then that she couldn't keep doing this with him.

She tried to control her annoyance as she confessed her own discretion of the day, but she followed it up with a calm explanation of why this just wasn't working anymore. She was never going to be who he wanted, and she refused to feel bad about that. After she finished explaining why they couldn't be together, she turned and walked away, not allowing him a chance to argue.

After watching his sex life walk out the door, Lucky turned back to the bar with a sigh and ordered a drink. Then he ordered a few more. After a couple of hours he was falling down drunk and out of money. He pulled himself away from the bar and stumbled to the parking lot. He couldn't find his car keys so he decided to walk home.

He never saw the approaching garbage truck as he stepped into the street.

SPLAT!

**4.**

"Elizabeth." The name was low and breathy, and Lucky barely noticed he had said it until Sam was pushing him away from her.

"What the hell, Lucky?" she said, her voice angry.

"Wait… I didn't mean…" he tried to stutter out something resembling an explanation.

"Save it," Sam spat, getting out of the hot tub and kicking Lucky swiftly in the balls before heading into her apartment.

She never noticed him fall forward and knock his head on the edge of the tub, knocking him unconscious. Nor did she notice him sink into the tub and stay down in the water, never to come up again.

**5. **

Lucky was distracted from his thoughts of Sam and Elizabeth as his phone rang. He stopped walking as he answered, not having the capacity to walk and talk at the same time. He finished discussing the details of a case he was working on and hung up the phone, turning around to continue on his way.

As he turned he saw a woman just a few feet away, turning in his direction. His mouth dropped open in shock as he saw a woman who looked just like Emily except she had blonde hair and too much eye makeup.

At the very moment Lucky was hanging up the phone and heading on his way, Rebecca realized that sometime in the past few hours of riding elevators at the hospital, her gum had lost its flavor. She turned and spit it behind her. She was surprised to see it fly into the open mouth of the man who had been standing behind her.

She raised her eyebrow curiously as he began to choke on the gum. His face turned purple and he fell to his knees, reaching out and begging her for help. She tilted her head as he drooped to the ground, running out of oxygen before shrugging her shoulders and continuing on her way.

The hospital elevator wasn't going to ride itself.


End file.
